


【Evanstan】他與一個很少見面的不熟同事

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [8]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 不要再問Sebastian跟某人的關係了！就一個很少見面的不熟同事嘛！





	【Evanstan】他與一個很少見面的不熟同事

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sebastian and That Particular Coworker of His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191297) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> 一篇輕鬆寫的短文，  
> 把包包在訪問裡講過的一些話混合起來看，簡直意味深長啊（茶）

Sebastian最怕別人問他跟Chris Evans的「關係」如何，他總覺得這個詞可以衍生出很多意思。  
所以他也只能選最簡單的詞回答。

  
_「嗯，我們就是同事，你知道，一起工作的那種。」Sebastian下意識地玩著自己的手指，想著還有什麼詞可以強化「同事」的描述：「一起拍過幾部電影。」_

  
『算算我們也一起拍了七年的電影了。』Chris一邊從櫃子裡挑著今晚想看的DVD一邊說，Sebastian懶洋洋的陷在沙發裡，隨口嗯了一聲。  
『我們當了七年的同事了。』Chris把選好的DVD塞進播放器裡，回到沙發上坐好，Sebastian自動朝他懷裡靠去，享受著這個冬天裡的大暖爐。  
『七年的同事，應該算很熟了吧？』Chris還在自言自語，Sebastian挑起眉：「所以呢？你想說什麼？」  
Chris低下頭，在Sebastian耳邊輕聲說：『我是想說，七年的同事，是不是熟到讓你願意陪我試用我上禮拜買的那個新玩具了？』

Sebastian意會到Chris說的是哪個玩具時，隨手抄起沙發上的抱枕蓋住Chris的臉，藉機掩飾自己一秒發燙的臉頰：「才七年！別想我會答應！七十年都不會！」  
『如果七十年後我們還能一起玩那種玩具，我會很高興的。』Chris的聲音從抱枕後悶悶的傳出來，但那邪惡的笑意Sebastian可不會認錯。  
「七百年都不會！」Sebastian強調。  
『原來你已經考慮到下下輩子了，Sebbie，我真高興⋯⋯』Chris拿下抱枕，摟住Sebastian的腰，在他臉上亂親一通。  
「Mr.Evans！閉嘴看電影！』Sebastian終於還是憋不住笑，在Chris胸口用力推了一把。

 

_「所以你們不太熟囉？」記者端著笑容問他，Sebastian總覺得這個問題背後有個陷阱，但又無法抓出陷阱在哪。_   
_「就一般同事的關係。」Sebastian小聲回答。該死，這到底算不算熟？_

  
「他不喜歡那種太實用的東西。」Sebastian右側夾著手機，空出來的手左右各拿著一件大衣在比較：「但不夠實用的我又覺得浪費。」  
「所以要有點實用又不會太實用。」電話那頭略帶沙啞的嗓音一本正經地說著，Sebastian笑了出來：「抱歉Scarlet，我知道這聽起來很強人所難。」  
「不需要道歉啊甜心，畢竟難討好的人又不是你。」Scarlet輕笑著回答：「Christy就是這麼麻煩的人，我完全理解。」  
「實在很打擾你，但今年我真的想不出來要送什麼聖誕禮物了。」Sebastian嘆氣：「我總覺得前幾年的禮物他都有點失望又不說，我真的想給他一個很棒的聖誕禮物。」

「我說，Sebastian，有一個禮物，他一定會很高興，而且有點實用但又不會太實用。只是⋯⋯要看你想不想送。一個建議，如果你覺得時機未到，千萬別勉強。」Scarlet說：「你認為一個戒指怎麼樣？」

Sebastian愣了一下，抬起頭望向商場另一端的專櫃，意識到自己對送這個禮物給Chris，一點也不排斥。

 

_「我們⋯⋯嗯，大概幾個月見一次面，然後聊上個把小時那樣。」_

  
『寶貝，我們好久沒見了。』Chris在電話裡的聲音十分委屈，Sebastian在休息室聽著他說話，嘴角便不自覺的勾起。  
「是嗎？多久？」Sebastian故意問。  
『差不多三十天五小時又二十七分鐘。』Chris斤斤計較的說，Sebastian大笑起來：「你是真的算得這麼精準還是隨便編一個數字騙我的？」  
『當然是算得十分精準啊！』Chris振振有詞，隨後又放輕了嗓音：『我好想你。想抱你想親你。』  
「我也想你⋯⋯」Sebastian握緊了手機，恨不得親吻可以隨著電波傳送過去。  
『等你回來，要好好跟我聊聊那些你不在我身邊時發生的事。』Chris叮嚀：『我每天都有看關於你的新聞和照片，可是還是不夠⋯⋯我想聽你告訴我。』  
「喔？先聊天？還是先做點別的事？」Sebastian帶著暗示的問。  
Chris當機立斷的回答：『聊天最後。』

 

_「謝謝你今天接受我們的採訪，最後能和我們說一個你得到過關於事業的最好建議嗎？」採訪終於到了尾聲，Sebastian感覺像是終於跨越過一個設了滿滿陷阱的雨林，緊張得背部全是汗。_

_事業上得到的最好建議？Sebastian想起昨晚他跟Chris在晚餐後的對話，忍不住脫口而出：「最好的建議是告訴我，去挑戰你不熟悉的事情，把自己推得更遠，超出自己本來以為的極限。」_

  
『跨出你的舒適圈，把自己推出你以為的極限。』Chris親了下他的頭髮，一臉驕傲地望著他：『你真的做到了，我好以你為傲。』  
Sebastian摟緊他的腰，抬頭主動送上一個充滿愛意的吻。

 

_「只是好奇：能說說是誰給你的建議嗎？」_   
_「呃，就是，某個⋯⋯某個一起工作過的一個演員，你知道的。」Sebastian拼命眨著眼睛，希望能讓記者就此放過他。_   
_記者聳聳肩，似乎沒有要再追問下去的意思。他們站起來握了個手，對對方笑了一笑，說了幾句客套話做為結尾。_

 

隨手端起桌上的茶一飲而盡，Sebastian正想著今天總算順利熬過一次採訪時，記者小哥卻又朝著他走了過來。

  
「一起工作過的不熟同事卻願意給你那麼好的建議，這個人肯定是Chris Evans吧。」小哥拍了拍Sebastian的背，帶著「我什麼都知道」的笑容在他耳邊輕聲說了這句話。

 

Sebastian口裡剛含進的茶全噴了出來。

 


End file.
